Blitzwing (Transformers Film Series)
Blitzwing is a minor yet pivotal antagonist of the 2018 sci-fi movie Bumblebee. He is a Triple Changer and a Decepticon seeker who transforms into a red/white McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II. He was voiced by David Sobolov, who also voiced Gorilla Grodd in The Flash, The Annihilator in Mighty-Med, Lobo in Young Justice and Injustice, Shockwave in Transformers: Prime, Brawl in Transformers: The Game, Ripa 'Moramee in Halo Wars, and Dr. Fate in Injustice 2. History ''Movie Prequel'' Blitzwing functioned as Diabla's handler during her time as an Autobot spy during the Great War, but was humiliated by the Autobot Bumblebee. Left for dead, Blitzwing swore revenge on the scout, and planned for years until he made it to Earth. Amidst the Cold War on Earth, Blitwing was lead by Malingnus, and reunited with the scout in London, 1964. Unable to beat Blitzwing, Bumblebee caused a distraction with a gas main and fled, thinking that the former was leading the Decepticons on Earth. Malingnus and Blitzwing attempted to kill Bumblebee, but were prevented by Diabla, and lost their allies Astrotrain (due to disgust of Malingnus' leadership), Runabout (who was slaughtered by Dead End under Malignus' orders). Left to fight against Diabla, he almost succeeded until he was stopped by the scout and ended up killing Dead End. Blitzwing escaped by using Dead End's corpse as a shield, and was being hunted by Bumblebee for the next two decades. The events of this comic are non-canon to the film, as they are based around a earlier draft of the script. ''Bumblebee'' Following the Autobots' evacuation of Cybertron, Blitzwing was able to trail Autobot scout B-127 to Earth, take the form of an Air Force jet and locate the Autobot all in rapid succession. He appeared overhead Agent Jack Burns’ squadron after they had surrounded his target in a clearing, confusing the Sector Seven agent as to how the Air Force had already been notified of their situation. Bliztwing didn't wait long to drop his ruse, however, swooping down from above and bombarding human and Autobot alike with missiles. Blitzwing then transformed into robot mode to attack his target directly and mostly had the upper hand thanks to his flight capabilities, but took damage to his flight systems when B-127 fought back. This was never enough to down him, however, and the Seeker soon subdued the scout with his superior firepower and dangled him over a cliff as he interrogated him about the other Autobots' whereabouts. When B-127 refused to answer and defiantly asserted that he would "never talk", Blitzwing used an arm blade to tear his voice synthesizer out and then threw him off the cliff, making his statement "official". Confronting the heavily damaged Autobot on the ground, Bliztwing prepared to execute him as a "traitor", but was taken by surprise when B-127 tore a missile from his arm, jammed it into his chest and kicked himself away from him before firing upon the missile, blowing Bliztwing to pieces. Despite his death, Blitzwing's attack caused many problems for B-127. Aside from depriving him of his speech the additional wounds Blitzwing inflicted on B-127 damaged his memory cells, forcing him into stasis lock in vehicle form for several months preventing him carrying out his mission. When Bumblebee was awakened, indirectly by the human Charlie Watson, he was rendered amnesiac and childlike leaving him in Charlie's care until his memories were restored. However this only happened after Shatter and Dropkick discovered B-127 on Earth and learned of Optimus Prime's mission to relocate to Earth and nearly summoned a Decepticon invasion fleet, only narrowly averted by B-127 and Charlie working together. Additionally the battle between Blitzwing and B-127 alerted Sector 7 to the existence of their kind and began treating both sides as hostile. Gallery BumblebeeMovie-Blitzwing-flies.jpg|Going from jet to robot. 46711502_2080056582016801_7353117489745625088_n.jpg Blumblebee-clip-new.jpg BBPrequel3-Energon-is-Forever-Blitzwing-transforms.jpg|Blitzwing in the prequel comic. Notes *Blitzwing's portrayal in the Bumblebee Movie Prequel appears to be linked to an early draft of Bumblebee, in which he is battling Bumblebee because he was tracking him down to resolve some unfinished business, hence why the comic ends with the two in battle. However, the film was reworked to the point where Blitzwing is only battling Bumblebee by pure coincidence. **Along those lines, Blitzwing was intended to be depicted in the film as a Triple Changer, like previous namesakes before him, before the film's revisions changed his appearance to an ordinary Seeker, hence why he shares a lot of similarities to Generation 1 Starscream. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Psychopath Category:Minion Category:Destroyers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fighters Category:Transformers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Genderless Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:One-Man Army Category:Enforcer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Deceased Category:Thugs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Supremacists Category:Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Conspirators Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Posthumous